Sitter's Temptation
by Shardwing52
Summary: Rio is called in to babysit, but what happens when things get tempting? YumaxRio Icebaitshipping.


A/N: I and "you know not" originally made up the pairing name Rumorshipping due to not seeing anyone else give it a name, so credits to "Guest" for clarifying to me what the name was. Just to give a fair warning, there is implied sex. However, the characters live in Japan and the earliest age for people over there allowed to do that stuff is 13 given certain conditions. I'm still giving this warning, because it's still considered underage in a lot of other places and I just wanted to give everyone a heads up before they continued reading.

RING RING, came the after school bell. Yuma was getting ready to head home but, to his surprise, was joined by Rio.

"Shark's sister? What is it?" Yuma asked her as he came to a stop.

Trying to hide her annoyance at being called Shark's sister rather than by name, she gave the best friendly smile that she could. "You'll see when we get to your house," said Rio, while Yuma gave a "huh?" in reply before they both headed to Yuma's house.

Upon arriving, Yuma opened the door and walked in, followed by Rio.

"I'm home!" Yuma yelled out loud.

"Oh Yuma, we were waiting for you," said Haru as her and Akari walked up to him. "See, we're going to be leaving and we won't be back until sometime tomorrow, so we asked Rio-san to babysit while we're out."

Rio had spoken previously to Ryoga and Iris about it not long ago, and they were fine with it. However, that didn't stop Iris from playfully teasing Rio about Yuma being her boyfriend, which annoyed her and made Ryoga laugh at the idea. Ever since Astral restored Iris at Nasch's request after the Emperors were revived and he looked into his memory of her, the kid has been living with them and been like a little sister to them both. Nonetheless, Ryoga permitted her to babysit Yuma, knowing he was a good friend who would never try to make advances on his sister.

"Why would you have her babysit me!?" Yuma complained while giving a grumpy look. "She's only a year older than me!"

Before he complained anymore, Haru gave him a death glare that froze him on the spot.

"Yuma!" she said dangerously before he spasticly said he was fine with it. Haru returned to her kind nature, while Rio put a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter.

"Take care of my idiot brother for me," Akari said, which Rio nodded to.

The both of them left while Yuma and Rio waved goodby to them. Yuma then turned his head to Rio.

"Why don't we Duel?!" Yuma asked her excitedly, but he quickly felt embarrassed and laughed nervously as his stomach begun to growl.

Rio laughed a bit. "Why don't we eat first?" she suggested, which Yuma whole heartedly agreed.

After making some food, Yuma quickly dug in. Rio, on the other hand, sweat dropped and sighed; he seemed just as passionate about food as he did Dueling.

When they finally finished it was amazing that Yuma didn't put on any extra weight from the amount that he consumed in such a short time.

"Gahh, I'm stuffed!" said Yuma, laying back in his chair in the kitchen.

"Jeez, can't you eat slower!?" Rio pointedly asked, while Yuma gave a light chuckle.

Once Rio finished, they had a Duel, with Rio getting the upper hand with her Number 103; for when Astral revived the 7 Emperors, he removed Don Thousand's power from them so that they no longer needed to be Barians or have Barian power in order to use their Over Hundred Numbers. However, Yuma turned it around with Future Number 0, winning by using her own monster against her.

"As strong as always," Rio commented, while Yuma grinned. "How did you get so passionate about Dueling?"

"Father," said Yuma looking up at the sky.

"Your father?" Rio asked in curiosity.

"When I was very little, I didn't really believe in myself," admitted Yuma. "Then one day I saw people Duel, I was excited I tell ya. Then one day I was depressed about losing a Duel and being made fun of for it. But Father encouraged me to never give up on myself or my dreams. To me, Dueling is freedom and can do many wonderful things." He finished with a pure hearted look on his face and eyes.

Rio smiled. Yuma was a really good person. Of course she knew that long ago. "But, didn't you ever feel lonely about your Father missing for so long?" Rio asked him with him shaking his head.

"I always believed Father would come back someday," said Yuma. "Father isn't someone who would let himself be beat so easily."

"Yeah, you're right," said Rio, agreeing.

Later, they were watching TV. As they did, Rio was getting more and more consious about the fact she was in a house alone with a boy. Sure she's been alone with Ryouga in their home many times, but he was her brother. This was the first time she's ever been completely alone with a boy in his own house with no one else around, which made her feel awkward. With this in mind, she couldn't help but look at Yuma's body and face here and there, which increased her growing arousal. Although she was trying to fight the naughty temptation, it didn't help that she was fully aware that she could get away with it, which just added onto the temptation. This was Yuma after all, and she knew how easy he is to intimidate. Every now and then she would glance at Yuma and quickly glance away.

"Awesome!" declared Yuma at the xyz Summon on TV of a Noble Knight.

In his excitement, he put a hand on her shoulder. At this point Rio, who was already so close to just going for it, couldn't refrain anymore. Grabbing his cheek and making his head face her, she pressed her lips onto his, which made his face go as red as a tomato as he made spastic sounds. She then parted and got Yuma sideways on the couch and got on top of him.

"W-what are you-" Yuma spasticly started before Rio cut him off.

"Let me show you my own Kattobing," Rio uttered in a seductive voice before kissing him again, while moving one of her hands to take off his pants.

The next day at school:

"Yuma, Rio-san morning," said Kotori as she walked up to them. She and the rest of their friends were already told about Rio babysitting Yuma sometime after he and Rio headed home yesterday, but at that moment the troublemaker Tokunosuke came forward.

"Did you two do anything exciting-ura?" he teased them.

This caused Yuma and Rio's faces to turn red and give a "Eh!" in embarrassment, before Rio grabbed Yuma's hand and quickly walked away from everyone else.

"What...was that about?" Kotori wondered in confusion, but then got a jealous look. "Wait, why is she holding his hand!?"

THE END.

A/N: I always like to think Iris was brought back, because her life was ruined by Vector's army and she was an innocent little girl. Not to mention she seemed close to Shark in a sibling manner and he was really pained when Iris died, so I think Shark may have asked Astral to bring her back (not so much his other people really, because they didn't really suffer like she and the Emperors did and Astral doesn't know those people either). Yeah, she wasn't manipulated in memories etc and turned into a Barian, but she could be an exception.

For the Over Hundred Numbers, unless the Emperors requested them to be destroyed, then I think Astral likely just removed Don Thousand's power from them so they can freely use them without being Barians or having Barian power (those cards represent their bonds with one another, so he wouldn't just destroy them without their permission, and the only person I think would want theirs destroyed is Merag, but I assume she probably did want to keep hers too). The only card Astral probably destroyed was Number 1000 since that one was fully Don Thousand's the whole time.

Rio always struck me as the seductive naughty type of girl (she can be serious, but I can see her being naughty or devious when alone with somebody, especially if it was Yuma due to his personality).


End file.
